


Our Endless Numbered Days

by 3MarcMolin18



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Cambridge, College, M/M, Summer
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3MarcMolin18/pseuds/3MarcMolin18
Summary: 在夏日里，无事可做，没有旁人，只有彼此，这感觉很好，仿佛一种慰藉。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [our endless numbered days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419927) by [forsanethaec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsanethaec/pseuds/forsanethaec). 



> 甜到齁的小短文，很让人想到以前那种很年轻很慵懒的同性浪漫电影，总之就是耽溺。今早刚要的授权所以是无脑图快一时爽的翻译，不要太在意，看得开心就好，欢迎各位给我捉虫。祝食用愉快。

  剑桥在夏日寂静得不同寻常，显得空旷而人烟稀少。白日很长，没了来往的学生，城市的熙熙攘攘也只能沦为欢乐的背景音。很快就要热起来了，但就现在来看，天气舒适得不合常理，完美到像是某种幻梦，令人难以不感到满足。不是说Mark不能仍旧连着好几天宅在室内——只是新鲜空气不知疲倦地时时涌入窗口，Eduardo的责备轻柔且含着笑意，这让他比平日里对自己宅着的举动感觉糟糕了些许。

  Eduardo在晨间稍晚些的时候会在他身边念念叨叨，声音轻柔，掺上了阳光的暖意；他会整理Mark在夏日假期的单间，说服他吃了早餐，然后拉着他到院子里无所事事。Mark从不真心去同他抗议。Eduardo是留下来上一个暑期课程的；Mark没有任何待在这儿的理由，但他的奖学金包含了暑期的住宿费用，而Eduardo也会待在这儿，所以他就留下了。他灵感涌现时会给Course Match编程，连续好几天工作，直到Eduardo来温和地介入，让他去室外走走。

  Mark还没太明白他将面对的是什么，偶然间结识了这样一个外露的人，他的情感丰富，对Mark有着这样难以理解却又清晰可辨的喜爱之情。但在夏日里，无事可做，没有旁人，只有彼此，这感觉很好，仿佛一种慰藉。

  事实上，夏日最美妙的一件事是Eduardo不能一直穿着西装。他穿上V领衫和凉拖的样子实在令人耳目一新，纤长的脚趾裹在棕色皮革里踩在青青草地上。时间是周五的下午，四处都不见人影，要喝酒还太早了，脑袋又因为许多天没有运动而昏昏沉沉。他们之间放了一盒蓝莓，Mark的指尖染上了深紫色的汁液。他躺了下来，感受青草压在他身下的发痒的感觉，像是在提醒，他活着，他在此处。他们没怎么在说话，因为没有什么可聊。这种静谧十分可爱。不可能有更无所事事的情境了，而很奇怪的是，这一切让人感到十分餍足。

  “你有课吗？”他最终向Eduardo问道。他因为很久没开口，声音显得很奇怪。他觉得情绪不高，不太对劲，像是游离在身体外。但这在过去几周挺常见的，而且也不是什么很糟糕的事。

  “每周周二周四上。”Eduardo说。Mark余光可以瞥见他在移动。“你这个暑假里还要去哪儿吗？”

  “可能七月要回家给我妈过生日，”Mark说，“但除此之外——不。”

  “好的。”Eduardo接着就靠了过来，在草地上挪了挪躺到他身旁，因此他们的肩膀同胳膊就挨在了一起。Mark默许了他。事实上，他微微笑了起来。夏日让他觉得有趣。

  “我很高兴你在这儿。”Eduardo说，“我很高兴有人在这儿。这很——这感觉很好。”

  “无聊。”Mark亲密地补充道。“不是指你，我是说，只是夏天。夏天很无聊。”

  “好的那种无聊。”Eduardo说。他往Mark那儿又靠了靠。这感觉真的很好。Mark不介意对自己承认这一点。

  一架飞机低低地朝犹他州的方向飞去，发出嘈杂的声音。Mark想象着从上面朝下看时他们会显得多么渺小。只剩下一半的纸风车在一片绿色中迎风展开，显得又随性又刻意，由两个男孩儿组成的小小的锐角躺在旧墙砖之间，被温暖的空气和轻拂的微风裹着。

  Mark喜欢有时间去想这些无关紧要的事，这些运转得缓慢些的事。夏日并没有变成咖啡因和失眠和疯狂编程。这是个好事。而且这儿也有Eduardo。夏日变成了Eduardo的代名词。

  夜晚要奇怪些，因为常常仍然只有他们两个。所有人都走了，而仍留在校园里的他们认识的那些人也不常浮现在他们脑海里，因为他们的首选总是彼此。晚上室外天气总是很好，于是他们就大开着窗户，喝廉价啤酒喝到醉，一起看电视，以往类似情景时他们会感到的自怜自艾一次都不曾浮现过。

  Mark好奇他们要如何这样度过三个月。他喜欢面对挑战。

  Eduardo在醉酒的时候会变的喜欢搂搂抱抱。Mark注意到他真的是个很喜欢身体接触的人。现在没人在附近，这就有些显现出来了——在过去一年，Mark大一而他们刚刚认识对方，这种接触总显得更拘束些，因为总是有很多人，房间里总是拥挤而又喧嚣。现在则是空旷又静谧，令人神清气爽。

  电视上在放体育中心，但Eduardo已经睡着了有一会儿了，差不多半个身子都倚在Mark身上，占了大半个沙发的位置。Mark微醺得恰到好处，四肢瘫软，满不在乎。他没在留心看电影，但他也不知道自己在 _干_ 什么，直到Eduardo在他身上惊醒，才发觉他事实上一直在想Eduardo，想这种温暖的亲密触碰，用一种无谓而好奇的态度。

  Eduardo转过来看他，渐渐从睡意中醒过来，吸了吸鼻子说，“嘿”，语气轻松随意，声音因睡意和醉意显得缓慢，掩在纤长细密的睫毛下的的眼冲Mark眨了眨，而Mark的手落在他们之间的Eduardo的手臂上，他的头脑由于醉酒而飘忽，对这一举动完全没意识到。Eduardo低头看那只手，而后Mark倾身过去亲吻了他，完全未经思考，只是因为他想这么做。

  Eduardo的手在片刻后抚上了他的脸颊，像是这一切要过一拍才能变得真实，他们的吻绵长而随意，显得有些慵懒。

  当他们分开时，Mark毫无缘故地说，“夏天”，两个柔和轻快的音节念得比想象的更像是喘息。他的身体醒了过来。Eduardo脸颊微红，咧着嘴笑起来，笑容迷人，而Mark意识到这笑容是因为 _他_ 而展露的，这感觉很古怪。

  在这儿，他们认识的人只有对方。现在是六月，他们很年轻，而这儿只有彼此。他再一次亲吻Eduardo，觉得很喜欢，而他喜欢醉醺醺的，因为这让他什么也不能思考，只能想到他毫不在乎和这一切很美妙因为Eduardo在这儿而且他让Mark亲吻他因为这感觉好极了，简直完美，Mark不敢相信他们浪费了一年时间没有这样做因为这感觉这样好。完全不需要匆忙； _夏天_ ，他想。现在是假期。

  Eduardo贴着他的嘴唇说，“和我到床上来”，而他也醉了，因此他笑了，把脸埋了起来，而Mark翘起嘴角。

  “这是我的床，笨蛋。”他说，“我们在我的房间里。”但他仍旧让Eduardo领着他，浪漫的像个笑话，如此单纯。

  清晨，他们衣衫不整地搂在一起，整个事情就显出一点它的形状来了：Eduardo用一个吻和羞涩的微笑和充满希望的疑问的眼睛唤醒了他，而Mark甚至没有很宿醉，而他回吻了Eduardo，因为这感觉是最显然的一个选项，想要亲吻Eduardo不需要思考。而他稍后发觉，在清醒的日光下这一切仍在继续，他对此的感觉和他昨晚感到的毫无二致。不知为何，这感觉很舒适。这种夏日带来的满不在乎的氛围落在床上和他们的皮肤上和他们之间，就好像它从来就属于那里。Mark很高兴Eduardo在这儿。他觉得这种被阳光浸润的可能性会自发地融进他身体中，会发痒。Eduardo一如既往的是个很好的桥梁，一种温暖的依托。

  夏日让Mark懒得去在乎，并非置身事外，而是更容易满足，满足到不想让任何事变的复杂。事情就是这样，感觉仿佛到了秋天就会消失，像是迟迟醒来的梦。但到秋天还有很久的时光，而现在Eduardo在这儿，因此这儿也是Mark想身处的地方。

 

 END.


End file.
